villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zigzag
See also: ZigZag (Brendam) Zigzag is one of the two main antagonists of the 1993 animated fantasy film The Thief and the Cobbler. He is an evil sorcerer with strangely light blue skin, several colored rings on his fingers, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks. He is King Nod's Grand Vizier, but even the king doesn't seem to trust him. He usually speaks in rhymes in a manipulating fashion. He has a pet vulture named Phido, whom he sometimes abuses and rarely feeds him. Although he describes himself as a sorcerer, his magic is fairly weak, and he occasionally slips up on his tricks. He relies more on smooth-talking and manipulation to get what he wants, dazzling people with an impressive performance that suggests he is more powerful than he is. He is voiced by Vincent Price (in his final film role), who also voiced Ratigan. Biography At the beginning of the film, Zigzag stepped on one of Tack's nails, and had him taken to the palace, intending to have his head cut off. He was planning to marry Princess Yum-Yum so he could become king. When Tack (who was fixing Princess Yum-Yum's shoe) chased after the Thief, who stole it, he ran into Zigzag, who took the opportunity to lock him in a cell. Later in the film (in the original workprint) he took Phido into Tack's cell to have him eaten, but he had to leave due to being summoned by King Nod. After the Thief stole the three golden balls that protected the Golden City, he lost them, and Zigzag sent his sycophants to retrieve them. He asked King Nod for Princess Yum-Yum's hand in marriage should he return the Golden Balls, but King Nod laughs at him, claiming that his advisor marrying his daughter is ridiculous and rejects his request, to Zigzag's fury. So Zigzag tracked down the Mighty One-Eye and teamed up with him, charming some alligators and giving One-Eye the Golden Balls. One-Eye made Zigzag ride in the front during the battle, but when Tack set off a chain reaction that destroyed One-Eye's war machine and his entire army, Zigzag later stepped on a tack and fell into a pit, where One-Eye's alligators were, and they began to eat him. Phido, who was itching for a meal throughout the movie, entered the pit and ate Zigzag starting with his head. In the Calvert and Miramax cuts, Zigzag attempted to kidnap Princess Yum-Yum after the war machine starts to collapse, but was stopped by Tack, who defeated him in combat. In the end, Zigzag fell into a dark pit, and met his demise when he got eaten alive by Phido and a pack of hungry crocodiles. Gallery zigzag5onwhite.jpg Arabian Knight pt 1_0001.jpg|"Have no fear, Have no fear, Zigzag the Grand Vizier is here!" Shall we take his head way.jpg|"Shall we take his head away?" Arabian Knight pt 2_0007.jpg Zigzag's home.jpg|Zigzag's tower thiefpic221.jpg|Zigzag plotting Arabian Knight pt 2_0006.jpg|Zigzag telling Tack that he'll be in a cell Golden balls are mine.jpg Arabian Knight pt 4_0003.jpg|Zigzag threatening his sycophants to keep quiet about his plan with the Golden Balls King Nod and Zigzag.png|"Death and destruction ZigZag, my kingdom will come to destruction and death." Arabian Knight pt 4_0001.jpg|Zigzag tells the King he wants to marry Yum Yum, but the King laughs him off. Arabian Knight pt 5_0001.jpg|Zigzag with One-Eye's pet alligators Arabian Knight pt 6_0001.jpg|Zigzag with the One-eye boss. Arabian Knight pt 6_0006.jpg Tack_vs_Zigzag.png|Tack defeats Zigzag by sewing the sleeves of his robe together. Arabian Knight Pt 7_0002.jpg|"For Zigzag then, it is, the end." Videos Trivia *He was voiced by the late legendary actor Vincent Price. The film was released posthumously in 1995 two years after his death in 1993. **Price had also voiced another villain, Ratigan, from The Great Mouse Detective. *In all three versions of the film, Zigzag's role, voice, and death are the same. *Zigzag had possibly inspired the Disney villain, Jafar from Aladdin. Both of them are evil magical advisers to the king, want to take his place as king, marry his beautiful daughter, and kill the hero. *During the development of The Majestic Fool, an scrapped animated movie from the 1960s that would eventually become The Thief and the Cobbler, Zigzag was originally known as "Anwar", who served as the Grand Vizier to the King of Persia, as well as the main antagonist. Category:Sorcerers Category:Traitor Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Comedic Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Riders Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Illusionists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Humanoid Category:Misogynists Category:Wizards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Monster Master Category:Love rivals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Warlocks